


Damian and Jon – Let Me Rebuild You

by AceofEnder



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23862580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceofEnder/pseuds/AceofEnder
Summary: Damian needs to break down, Jon is there to help
Relationships: Damian Wayne & Jon Kent
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	Damian and Jon – Let Me Rebuild You

**Author's Note:**

> DAMIAN IS 17 JON IS 15 YES, I KNOW IT’S THE WRONG AGE GAP SORRY BOUT THAT BUT IT FELT RIGHT “‘afdal sidiyq li.” IS SUPPOSED TO MEAN MY BEST FRIEND BUT I MAY BE WRONG!

“Go away Kent, not in the mood.” Damian snapped towards the dorky boy following him. Jon gave a light smile, although he wouldn’t see it. “I’m just making sure you’re okay. I’m worried about you ‘afdal sidiyq li.” Jon told him, messing up the words quite a bit, but putting a small smile on Damian’s face nonetheless. He quickly wiped the smile away and replaced it with a small scowl before turning to his friend. “I am…fine Jon. You needn’t worry about me.” He nodded towards the lanky typically bubbly boy before him before walking away to his room, locking it, leaving his concerned best friend to be alone.

Jon started to worry more after Damian didn’t leave the room for hours, the boy was obsessed with things like nature, it was unlike him to stay in for so long. He started to think about all the signs Damian may have needed him more than het was willing to let on. He was eating less, stressing over missions, seemed to be ignoring Dick and the others as well. He had really only left his bedroom to take Titus on walks, or feed Batcow and Alfred. 

He was getting worried, Jon spent the next few hours sitting outside Damian’s room late into the night, it was around 1:30 when Jon was awoken by the sounds of Damian leaving his room. He got up slowly after Damian was out of sight and started to follow after him, knowing he’d be upset if he caught Jon, but the boy couldn’t help worrying. He watched Damian stumble into the kitchen, pulling out a glass and bottle of juice. He watched as Damian began to pour the juice before dropping the glass and the bottle, his hands shaking an unfathomable amount.

Jon immediately disregarded any concern of being caught and lifted his feet off the ground, flying over to his best friend rather quickly. Damian gave him a look of annoyance as if to say, “I don’t need you to babysit me”. Jon picked Damian up against his will (the boy beginning to growl lightly and kick his legs) and set him on the counter, sweeping the glass up, aware that Damian was currently glaring a hole into the side of his head. 

After he had finished he turned to his best friend and reached out to see if Damian was hurt, but Damian simply pulled away. “He doesn’t seem injured, that’s good.” Jon thought to himself with a sigh of relief. He began to get closer and stare at Damian’s arm, realizing there were bandages covering his hands. Damian glared at him and felt himself snap inside before biting the words out to his best friend, which he would come to regret immensely. “God dammit Jon stop worrying about me you aren’t my family!” He barked out, his emotions settling into anger and guilt as he watched Jon’s face twist into a wounded expression. 

Jon simply pulled back, still in the air, on instinct before placing his hand lightly over Damian’s and giving a pained smile. “Hey calm down ‘afdal sidiyq li.” Damian heard the kind words in Arabic, normally comforting and soothing, but in this moment all he could feel was pain and rage. He felt…overwhelmed. He ripped away and shouted at Jon “DON’T TOUCH ME! STOP BADGERING ME LIKE THAT YOU IMBECILE!” Damian felt his heart pound faster, feeling his anger towards himself more than Jon “Don’t yell at him. He’s your best friend and family, don’t you dare yell at him.” Damian repeated in his head over and over, but it was too loud, too overwhelming.

He slid off the counter and walked towards Jon, pointing an accusing finger against his chest before snapping at him “WE AREN’T EVEN FRIENDS WHY DO YOU CARE?” Damian felt the hatred for himself grow immensely when he saw the look on Jon’s face, he didn’t want to do this, didn’t want to hurt him, that was his best friend. Jon took a breath and pressed his palm lightly against the boy’s chest before speaking “I can hear your heart beating faster and faster, it’s okay to be overwhelmed Damian” He spoke softly, making sure to keep his own emotions in check “I care about you, we may not be blood but we are family. I know that’s always been something you struggled with understanding, but we are family. No matter what.” Jon pulled Damian into a hug after Damian gave him a nod indicating it was okay, Jon didn’t want to make him uncomfortable, and Damian didn’t fight it. He simply mumbled a broken apology into his shoulder.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, I should have never said that. You are my friend, my best friend, you’ve been through so much with me, I was just so overwhelmed, I’m not sure I can do this.” Damian choked out with tears rushing down his face, sobs muffled by Jon holding him close and making sure he was okay. Damian felt his breath speed up, gripping his nails into his friend’s shoulder and side. “Hey, it’s okay, you’re safe, you don’t need to do anything. You’re you, we don’t expect you to do everything we just want you around.” Jon assured him of the things he had been doubting all month.

Jon stayed with him through the night, eventually falling asleep with Damian next to him. His shirt covered in tears, Damian’s eyes puffy and red, a pile of tissues and crumpled water bottles from his throat getting dry after crying. He spent the night assuring Damian. “You can fall apart without being broken ‘afdal sidiyq li, let us rebuild you when it happens though okay?” He would stay as long as Damian needed him for, because they were family, and that’s what family was for.


End file.
